The present invention relates to improvements in a post-mix carbonated beverage dispensing system, and in particular relates to a process for rapid water disinfection in such post-mix systems.
While it is typical for such a post-mix system to utilize water available at sales location, carbonate, cool and blend the water with syrups in proper ratio in an effort to produce a high quality carbonated beverage, in many parts of the world the available water for post-mix beverage systems is not reliable primarily due to the age and condition of municipal water systems, coupled with the sometimes frequent failure of pumping power. These undesirable conditions permit contaminated ground water carrying pathogenic micro-organisms in many cases to enter the water system. Also, it is common practice in some parts of the world to maintain water on roof tops, open to the atmosphere, to provide water under pressure when local systems fail. This practice of course leads to the potential of biological contamination from the air as well as from insects, birds and animals which may enter and occupy the tanks. Another water supply that is used on occasion in post-mix systems and subject to contamination is a well, particularly in those areas where sanitary waste disposal is imperfect and human wastes exist as a natural part of the water flowing into the well. Needless to say, in recent years, it has been difficult and in some areas virtually impossible to locate an acceptable and reliable water supply which may be combined with a beverage syrup to produce a high quality beverage without the addition of a costly, space consuming complex disinfection system for the water. These known disinfection systems, in addition to being costly and space consuming, generally require substantial electrical power to operate and because of the necessity of assuring effective kills, require disinfectant levels so high as to produce objectionable tastes in the water and finished beverage.
Accordingly, there has arisen a need in the industry for the production of an improved post-mix carbonated beverage system, preferably of simple and sturdy construction, inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, and having stable, efficient capabilities over extended use and when utilized with different water conditions throughout the world.